Annai Triadum
by allexandrya
Summary: Harry and Draco are ready to admit something to Hermione. This revelation will change their lives irrevocably and may be the key to Harry's final defeatof Voldemort. HarryDracoHermione in a romantic relationship. Slash.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: This is an idea I had late one night. I'm not sure if anyone will like it, but if I get a good response I'll keep writing it. It has Harry/Draco/Hermione in a romantic relationship. Please read and review!  
  
Title: Annai Triadum Chapter One  
  
Hermione read the note Hedwig had just delivered to her again.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8 PM. I have another Christmas gift for you.  
  
Harry  
  
She absentmindedly stroked the soft feathers on Hedwig's head and muttered a thank you. The snowy owl flew out the window. Hermione knew that Harry was supposed to spend the evening with Draco exchanging gifts. With Ron at the Burrow introducing his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson to the rest of his family, Hermione had expected to spend the night reading. 'Well,' she thought. 'I'll go see him and then leave the two of them alone to spend some together. They've spent everyday with me. They deserve a night to themselves.'  
  
Feeling a little sorry for herself, Hermione decided to go out for a walk around the lake before meeting her best friend.  
  
"Harry, what if she hates the idea? What if she's disgusted? What if she decides never to speak to us again?"  
  
"Draco, stop being so dramatic. You know Hermione would never stop speaking to us. She's our best friend and she loves us. But if you're this nervous, we don't have to tell her." Harry said.  
  
He and his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, were in the Room of Requirement sitting on a large comfortable couch in front of a roaring fire. They had just finished exchanging gifts. Harry gave Draco a silver dragon statue with emeralds for eyes that was currently sleeping nestled in wrapping paper on a table. Draco's gift to Harry was a necklace with a Phoenix pendant. It was similar to one that Draco owns. He had noticed how much Harry had admired it when he'd first seen it.  
  
Draco sighed. "Harry she's terribly lonely. Did you see her eyes this morning at breakfast? She'd been crying, though she would never admit it. She's so sad, almost heartbroken. And I just want to make it better for her. I want to see her happy again." Draco said softly.  
  
"I do, too, love." Harry responded. "OK, so we're going to tell her how we feel. But how do we tell her?"  
  
"With Mione, complete honesty is the only way to go." Draco answered.  
  
Just then the two young men heard a soft knock on the door. With a flick of his wand, Draco released the locking charm and the door sprang open. Hermione walked in with a shy smile on her face. She always got a funny feeling whenever she saw her friends together, like she was too warm all of a sudden. "Hi." She said softly as she closed and locked the door behind her.  
  
'She looks so lost.' Draco thought. He stood up and hugged his friend. "Happy Christmas, Hermione." After releasing her, he led her to the couch and sat her between himself and Harry.  
  
"This is from my father and I." Draco explained while placing a large box in front of her. Over the summer before their seventh year, Harry, Hermione and Ron became full members of the Order of the Phoenix. At their first meeting, they were briefed on quite a few startling facts.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
The Order meeting was taking place in the drawing room at 12 Grimmauld Place. Everyone who was available was there. The room had had to be enlarged. After all, no member would want to miss The Boy Who Lived becoming a member. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat near the Headmaster listening to everyone discuss the happenings of the wizarding world. Once the meeting ended Professor Dumbledore asked the students to stay behind. Professors Snape and McGonagall and Remus Lupin (who would be teaching DADA again), as well as Arthur and Molly Weasley, stayed behind also. Professor Snape renewed the silencing and locking charms as everyone sat back down.  
  
"If you are to be full members of the Order," the Headmaster began gravely. "There are some things I need to tell you. Harry, I promised you after the events in your fifth year not to keep things from you. It is very important that you understand what I am about to tell you. I want you all to know that I did not like keeping this from any of you. Your years at Hogwarts would have been drastically different if you had known, but that was impossible. You know that Severus is a spy for us. However he is not the only spy we have. We have quite a few. But only one who is closer to Voldemort than Severus is."  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." Harry whispered. "Yes, Harry. Lucius has been a spy since he graduated from Hogwarts. And although he has had to do many things he regrets doing, he is and always has been loyal." Dumbledore told them.  
  
"Impossible. He's tried to kill Harry more than once. He almost had Ginny killed in her first year..." Ron yelled.  
  
"I never meant for her to be hurt." A voice called from the corner. With the swish of a cloak, two figures became visible. Lucius and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I knew you would be unable to keep quiet." The headmaster acknowledged them with a twinkle in his eyes and small smile on his face.  
  
Hermione had her hand on Ron's arm trying to keep him from attacking either man. He was furious at seeing them in the Order's headquarters.  
  
But Harry was in shock. All he could do was stare at them. Or was he only staring at one of them.  
  
"Arthur, Molly, you know I never meant for Virginia to be hurt." Lucius said again. "I did not think anyone would find the entrance to the chamber at first. Once Draco told me Harry was Parselmouth, I sincerely hoped he would be able to control the basilisk. I never meant for any of them to be harmed. Especially not Ginny. You have to believe me."  
  
"Of course we do. We know how much you care for her. You're her godfather after all." Molly said to the older blond.  
  
Lucius acknowledged this with a small smile.  
  
Hermione spoke for the first time. "You're her godfather? Is that why you were always nicer to her than to rest of us, Draco?  
  
"Yes." Draco answered, never taking his eyes off of Harry. "She is the closest to a sister I have. And that was the only thing I could do since she did not know."  
  
"She is not your sister!" Ron sreamed.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" His normally calm father bellowed. "Either you behave like an adult or you can leave now!"  
  
For the first time Draco pulled his eyes away from Harry to smirk at the red-haired young man. Then he sat down across from Harry and Hermione and started staring at Harry again.  
  
Ron calmed down slightly and turned his attention to Professor Dumbledore as the old wizard began to speak. "Lucius would you care to explain?" 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: This is an idea I had late one night. I'm not sure if anyone will like it, but if I get a good response I'll keep writing it. It has Harry/Draco/Hermione in a romantic relationship. Please read and review!  
  
Yeah!!! I got reviews. People actually want me to continue! I'm so excited!  
  
Firesword: I'm glad you like it. I hope you like Sev in this story. I hate the way most stories have him as such a bad guy. And Lucius reall is luscious!  
  
Firedancer: Yes, there will be a magical connection between Harry, Draco and Hermione. But I won't tell you what just yet.  
  
MiruSedna: Yay! I like triad stories too. I'm glad you like mine. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Title: Annai Triadum  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Of course, Headmaster." Lucius replied. With a glance to Remus and Severus, he started to talk. "When we were in school the rivalry between houses was intense. Almost as intense as it is between the four of you." The adults all laughed softly. The students just listened intently.  
  
"After a fight between Sirius and myself," Lucius sent a sympathetic look to Harry and continued. "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had had enough. As punishment, they locked myself, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, Severus and William Parkinson in a room. For a week." Lucius drawled. "All of the guys were at each others throats for the first two days. Lily and Narcissa, being the smarter of us all, had reconciled their differences in a matter of hours. They had more in common than anyone would have believed and became quite close. And even Severus and Remus had managed to call a truce. It took the rest of us longer, but by the end of the week we were all good friends. Once we left and were back in the real world, things were hard. We had to keep up the pretence of hate. After graduation, Severus, William and I were all marked and we began our careers as spies." Lucius looked at the young people, a bit wary of their reaction.  
  
Draco was the first to speak. "You never told me that story. Will is a spy? Does Pansy know?"  
  
"Yes, she does. And I didn't have permission to tell. Just as she does not know about me. Your lives would have been in danger. Now you are all old enough to handle such information."  
  
"Why are you telling us now? Is it so we can train? Together?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger." The Headmaster answered, smiling at the intelligent young lady. "And have you figured out why we want you to train 'together'?"  
  
"Because Harry and Draco are the most powerful wizards in our generation. Ron is a master strategist and tactical planner. And Pansy, while being good at Potions, excels in Charms and Herbology." Hermione answered confidently. The Headmaster nodded serenely. Professor McGonagall and Remus smiled at her.  
  
"And what about you? What would you bring to the group?" Snape asked her quietly.  
  
Blushing slightly, "Well, I'm good at research..." Hermione replied.  
  
"Nonsense, Hermione." Harry spoke firmly. "You're top of the year in everything but Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. And second in those only to me and Malfoy. You are almost a Transfiguration Master at only sixteen. The only people who know more than you are the teachers."  
  
"Not to mention the fact that you are a very powerful witch, Hermione. You're actually quite frightening." Draco added, shocking the now bright red girl." And as much as I loathe to admit it, you are right. Weasley's ability for strategy is quite astounding."  
  
"How would you know?" Ron asked, completely dumbfounded by the compliment from the Slytherin.  
  
"I told him." Harry said. Shocked silence filled the room. Though Dumbledore did not seemat all surprised and Lucius was more surprised that Harry had answered than 'what' he had said.  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermone questioned him.  
  
"I showed him some of Ron's battle training plans from the DA. He was very impressed."  
  
Remus intervened before Ron could explode. "Why, Harry? Why would you show your enemy those plans?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Draco has not been my enemy for a long time, Remus." Harry was staring at the younger Malfoy again.  
  
"Is there something you would like to tell us, dear?" Molly asked the young man who was like a son to her gently.  
  
Looking into her loving eyes Harry whispered. "We have been together since last summer."  
  
The adults all smiled. The two teachers and the Headmaster had known all along. Even Remus had suspected. Draco had told his father himself, though Harry did not know that yet.  
  
Ron just gaped.  
  
"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling brightly.  
  
"How?" Harry asked, grateful that she wasn't angry.  
  
"You're happy. I haven't seen you this happy since before Sirius died. You actually smile again. And I knew there had to be a reason, a special one. And I was so relieved that I vowed that whatever the reason was I would support you simply because I think you deserve some happiness after all the pain you've suffered in your life." Hermione ended with tears in her eyes.  
  
Harry leaned over and embraced his best friend. "Thank you, 'Mione. You don't know what that means to me. I love you, too." His voice was full of love and gratitude at her acceptance of his decision.  
  
Draco just smiled at the two friends.  
  
Lucius held out his hand to Hermione. When she grasped it, he kissed the back, ever the gentleman, and spoke. "Ms. Granger, you are a wonderful young lady and the epitome of a friend. I am honored to that we fight on the same side. And I apologize for all of the hurtful things Draco and I have had to say about you and others with similar backgrounds. Please know that we meant none of it. We do not now, nor have we ever had anything against muggleborn or halfblood witches and wizards."  
  
Draco beamed proudly at his father. And Ron held out his hand to the two Malfoy men, willing to forgive with that heartfelt apology to one of his dearest friends.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"This is from my father and I." Draco explained while placing a large box in front of her.  
  
"It's so big. What could it be?" Hermione asked. She carefully opened the package. Inside she found several books from the library in Malfoy Manor, along with six very rare scrolls on ancient runes (Hermione's favorite subject). There was also a letter telling her that she was welcome to use the library like it was her own. The gift was priceless to Hermione. The library was filled with books that could no longer be found anywhere else. It brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Thank you." She breathed and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"Your welcome, love." Hermione blushed at the endearment.  
  
Harry then handed her a small box. When she opened it she found a beautiful charmed locket. "It's gorgeous." She whispered. It opened to show five pictures. Every time you open it, it shows a different picture. The first was a muggle shot of her and her parents. The next was wizard photo of Harry, Ron and Hermione in their first year. Next was Hermione, Harry and the whole Weasley clan, all smiling and laughing. Then there was a picture of Hermione, Harry, Draco, Ron, Pansy, Lucius, Remus and Severus one night during a training. The Headmaster had taken that one. And last was a very special one. Ron had taken it just before he left for the holiday. It was of Harry, Draco and Hermione. It showed the three of them playing in the snow. Hermione was laughing and then Harry and Draco each leaned in and kissed her cheeks.  
  
On seeing this Hermione exclaimed. "That never happened!" She was blushing furiously.  
  
"I know, but it was what Draco and I were thinking about doing and our photo selves seemed to have picked up on that." Harry explained. He took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"And actually we'd like to talk to you about that." Hermione looked at him curiously.  
  
"Over the last few months "I've noticed my feelings for you deepening and becoming... well... not so platonic." Harry said with a small blush.  
  
Draco then said. "A month ago he confessed these feelings to me. He felt so guilty. Then I told him that my feelings for you had changed as well. Since the school year started, the two of us have fallen in love with you. We still love each other very much and are 'in love' with each other. But these feelings have expanded to include you. I love you just as much as I love Harry. I just wanted you to know that." Draco said quietly.  
  
"I love you and Draco both. The two of you mean more to me than anything." Harry told her.  
  
Hermione just stared at the two young men sitting next to her. Then she reached out her arms and hugged the men she loved more than life itself.  
  
"I love you both so much. I never thought either of you would feel that way about me. You had each other, after all. Why would you need me..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
Harry grabbed her chin. "Do you have any idea how wonderful you are? How incredibly beautiful? You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He leaned down and caught her lips in the sweetest kiss. She then felt arms encircle her waist from the other side while lips pressed into her neck. Hermione felt like she had died and gone to heaven. And when she turned and gave Draco a searing kiss, she knew she had.  
  
A/N: Very sappy, I know. And I know Ron seems to forgive too easily, but I need Draco, Lucius and Ron to get along for the story and I couldn't seem to come up with a better way for it to happen. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: This is an idea I had late one night. I'm not sure if anyone will like it, but if I get a good response I'll keep writing it. It has Harry/Draco/Hermione in a romantic relationship. Please read and review!  
  
Firesword: I'm glad you liked my picture idea! I have no clue where it came from but I thought it was pretty cool! And yes, there will be more of Lucius and Severus!  
  
ILOVERON: There will be more of Ron. He is their best friend, after all!  
  
MiruSedna: I am so glad you like this story! I hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
Title: Annai Triadum Chapter Three  
  
That Christmas was one of the most special nights any of them had experienced. They spent the rest of the night talking and holding each other, and sharing a few passionate kisses. The three of them spent the rest of the holidays together, mostly in Hermione's room. As Head Girl and Boy, she and Draco had their own dorm and a shared common room. They also spent time in the Room of Requirement because it would become whatever they wanted it to be. But as Hermione was most at ease in her room, the young men gravitated there. They would do anything they could to make her happy.  
  
One evening, about a month after the Christmas holidays, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Pansy and Harry were studying in Draco and Hermione's common room. Pansy was helping Ron with a charms essay. Draco was helping Harry with Potions. Hermione, having finished all of her homework, decided to take a break and was laying with her head in Draco's lap while she read a book on protection spells.  
  
Harry, Draco and Hermione had told Ron and Pansy about their relationship as soon as they had come back after Christmas. They were both very supportive. Especially since they had been expecting it to happen for quite some time. Though neither of them would admit that to their friends.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to walk Pansy to the dungeons, then I'm heading to bed. See you tomorrow." Ron called.  
  
"Good night." Pansy added.  
  
"Good night." Hermione said distractedly. "Night. See ya!" Harry and Draco said together.  
  
After the entrance to the room closed, Hermione sat up and, with an odd flush on her cheeks, spoke softly. "I've found something."  
  
"What is it, love?" Draco asked.  
  
"A spell. A type of protection spell..." She trailed off. "But it is difficult."  
  
Draco asked for the name of it  
  
"It's called the Annai Triadum."  
  
"I've heard of that." Draco whispered.  
  
"What does it do?" Questioned Harry.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and began to explain. "It takes three witches or wizards and binds their magical auras together, makes them practically invincible. You have to brew a very complicated potion with ingredients I haven't even heard of. That takes a month. There are tons of incantations to memorize. And then there is a ritual." When she mentioned that she started to blush.  
  
"Why are you blushing, 'Mione? Does the ritual involve sex?" Harry teased.  
  
"Yes. You see, for the spell to work the three have to bond, consummate their relationship in ritual form. Their some extra benefits besides an immunity to most hexes and curses. Telepathy and wandless magic. In essence, we would be connecting our magic, sharing between us. We would still have our own innate power and strength, but it would be magnified by each others. In all honesty, we'd be the most powerful wizards of our time. Our magic would increase exponentially."  
  
"We'd have to talk to Ron and Pansy, of course. And the Headmaster. Not to mention Dad, Severus, Remus and McGonagall. We can't do this alone." Draco started planning.  
  
"And we'll need them to help get the things we will need. We have to brew the potion ourselves. That is the only way it will work." Hermione told Draco.  
  
Harry interrupted them. "Are you sure about this? Why do you want to do it?"  
  
"To protect you!" They both looked at him as though that had been obvious.  
  
"Harry, we'd do anything to keep you safe. Don't you know that by now?" Draco asked him.  
  
Harry just smiled. "Well, let's figure out a game plan. Then we'll talk to everyone else."  
  
They spent the rest of the night mapping out what they needed and from whom. The next day they would meet with Ron and Pansy, then Lucius and their teachers and set everything in motion.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I hope you all like it. If anyone would like to see anything special in this story, let me know in a review! 


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: This is an idea I had late one night. I'm not sure if anyone will like it, but if I get a good response I'll keep writing it. It has Harry/Draco/Hermione in a romantic relationship. Please read and review!  
  
**Title: Annai Triadum Chapter Four**  
  
"You do realize that you will be bound to each other for the rest of your lives, don't you? Not only that, but you will be nearly the same person. While the spell binds you together, you will experience each others memories, good and bad. There will be no secrets. Harry everything you have lived, Hermione and Draco will know. And they will experience the pain. Draco, Hermione, any and all anxiety and fear will be shared. I want you all to think this over carefully before you decide." Professor Dumbledore wanted his students to understand exactly what they were getting into. There would be no going back.  
  
"There is also a telepathic link. That could prove to be a nuisance at times. Distance would mean nothing." The Headmaster continued.  
  
Draco interrupted. "With all due respect, sir, we have thought this through. We know the effects of the binding. We have discussed the worst of what we each have been through. I know that won't prepare us totally for the experience, but that is we can do about that. And we are aware that this is permanent. Contrary to popular belief, we are not indulging in a fling!" Draco cried indignantly. Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand to calm him. "I love them more than my own life. I would do anything for them. And if binding my aura to theirs will help them survive this war, then I will do it!"  
  
"Well, now that you know where we stand, are their any more objections? Hermione asked, her eyes daring anyone to object.  
  
"Or do we have to proceed on our own?" Harry finished her thought.  
  
Ron and Pansy rose to stand behind their friends. They had been trained to work together. They had ended up as friends. And the close-knit group would stand together no matter what. The message was clear. The teachers would either help them or they would do it on their own.  
  
Lucius and Severus exchanged a glance.  
  
"What do you need?" Severus spoke first, pride evident in his voice. He had never dreamed the group would come together so. It gave him hope that they would survive the battle with Voldemort after all. These five children, _no, not children anymore_, young adults were the hope of the wizarding world. Even if the world didn't know it yet.  
  
Ron spoke then. Although Harry was the undisputed leader, each one of them had specific duties. As commander, Ron always dealt with the plans. "Draco, of course, will brew the potion. He will let Harry and Hermione know if he needs them for something. Professor Snape, he will need you to help him procure the harder to find ingredients. Lucius, Hermione will need you to help her find a few texts she needs from Malfoy Manor. We all know she still has more research she wants to do in the meantime.  
  
Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, we need a secure place in the castle to perform the ritual. Also, Pansy and Hermione will need help preparing the room. The charms and spells are quite advanced, and while I'm sure they could do it alone, it would be easier with help. Remus, if you could held Harry, Draco and I learn the incantations. Pansy and I will have to perform certain incantations before they take the potion to begin the spell. While their auras merge, she and I will be there. Once the come out of the trance we will leave so they can perform the ritual." After Ron finished explaining what everyone was to do, the group began to discuss the best way to do things.  
  
"We could fix a room in the dungeons. Some of them have additional wards." Professor McGonagall suggested. Severus was surprised. He'd expected her to want to use a room near her precious tower.  
  
"I'll find one that is appropriate." Severus responded.  
  
"When you do, I'll enhance the wards around it." The Headmaster was rather impressed with his students. "And once the binding is complete, we will begin training you to use your new gifts. Hermione, that means you will have more offensive training. I think we should adjourn for the night. But first I want to tell you that you do have our support. I just wanted to make sure you understood the full import of what you are doing. You've all come so far this year. We're very proud of all of you."  
  
The other adults smiled proudly. Even Snape admitted that the Gryffindors deserved the praise.  
  
"I'll make Slytherins out of you yet." Severus said.  
  
Lucius, Pansy, Draco and even Dumbledore laughed at this. Harry, Hermione and Ron knew this was high praise coming from the Potions Master and smiled.  
  
Remus and Minerva looked slightly alarmed.  
  
_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I hope you all like it. If anyone would like to see anything special in this story, let me know in a review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!!!!_


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: This is an idea I had late one night. I'm not sure if anyone will like it, but if I get a good response I'll keep writing it. It has Harry/Draco/Hermione in a romantic relationship. Please read and review! Thanks so much to my beta mermaid3290!

**Title: Annai Triadum ****Chapter Five**

The students made their way to Draco and Hermione's common room. They had decided to camp out there instead of going to their separate rooms, as the next day was Saturday. Harry and Hermione transfigured the couches into two large beds, while Draco put strong locking and silencing charms on the entrance to the common room. Ron and Pansy were setting up the snacks Dobby had given them when they stopped by the kitchen.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Ron asked. He was lying across one bed with Pansy next to him. Harry, Draco and Hermione were on the other one. The boys were leaning against the headboard. Hermione's head was in Harry's lap and her legs were across Draco's. They were all in their pj's. Draco was idly caressing Mione's thigh. It was actually very arousing. But since she didn't want him to stop, she chose not to say anything.

"Sex!" Pansy decided.

"Pansy, you are such a pervert," Draco said.

"You act as if you didn't already know that," she replied.

"What about sex?" Hermione asked.

"I want to know about Harry's first times. Who did you first kiss?" Pansy asked the dark-haired wizard.

"Hermione."

"Really! What about your first wet dream?"

"Draco. And are you _trying_ to embarrass me?"

"No," Pansy answered. "I just figured they know the answers already so why shouldn't I."

"OK. What else do you want to know?"

"When did your feelings for Drake change?"

Harry's expression softened. "Do you remember what happened on the train at the end of Fifth Year? Well. I was still in a lot of pain and totally grief-stricken. I felt so guilty about Sirius' death and then, on top of that, I started to feel guilty about Draco. As much as I disliked Lucius then, I couldn't bear to know that I'd been the cause of someone losing their father like I'd lost Sirius. So I wrote to Drake. It was supposed to be a simple apology, but it ended up being almost twenty pages. I put my whole life into that letter. The way the Dursley's treated me, the shock finding out I was a wizard and the truth about my parents, how ignorant of the wizarding world I am… I took a huge risk writing that letter. I never expected him to write back, but he did. We wrote everyday. By the time September 1 came I was totally in love. We had our first kiss on the train."

"You never explained why you didn't tell us." Ron said.

"Oh, Ron, come on!" Draco exclaimed. "If Harry had told you at the beginning of Sixth Year that he was dating 'Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince', you would have tried to kill me!"

"Probably." Ron admitted.

"That was the main reason. But I also didn't know how you'd feel about me being bisexual. I did tell Hermione that part, though. She thought it was hilarious." Harry told them sheepishly.

"Well it was so obvious, Harry. I'd already known for ages. And then you were all nervous when you told me, like I would hate you or something," Hermione said between giggles.

"I was more nervous that you'd realize I had a crush on you."

"You liked me then? I thought you were in love with Draco then." Hermione said lightly surprised.

"I was. That's why I never said anything. But I've been in love with both of you for years."

"You never told me that." Draco said looking at Harry.

"I only just recently realized what the feelings were. In our third year I started having fantasies about both of you. Between those dreams, learning the PatronusCharm, potions classes from hell and trying to help Hagrid with Buckbeak, not to mention Sirius, I'm surprised I didn't fail that year."

"You had fantasies about the three of us? Tell me about them." Hermione had a very wicked grin on her face.

"Yes, please." Draco's eyes were glazed over with desire. His grip on Hermione's thigh tightened.

"We want details, mate." Even Ron and Pansy seemed turned on by his admission.

"No! Absolutely not! If I start, it will turn into a huge orgy!" Harry laughed. Then his laughter died away when he realized no one else had a problem with that. "You can't be serious."

"Of course, we're not going to have an orgy! Now start talking. And remember, details." Hermione said eagerly. She was now sitting in Draco's lap with his arms around her waist facing Harry. Ron and Pansy were sitting the same way.

"Guys, I was thirteen! The most I ever thought about was snogging. Intense snogging, but still just snogging."

His friends looked disappointed that they were not going to get more details.

But what Harry heard Draco whisper in Hermione's ear made him shiver in anticipation. "We'll get him to 'fess up about his fantasies later. And then we will fulfill them."

Hermione just smiled and sent him a look that promised a night he would not soon forget.

As the group talked late into the night they continued to share secrets, cementing the trust they had in each other. It never occurred to any of them to hold anything back.

Ron confessed his first kiss was with Hannah Abbott, but his first crush was Pansy in their first year. Harry was Hermione's first kiss as well. And while the kiss Draco and Pansy shared on a dare was her first, everyone was surprised to find out Draco's first kiss had been with Blaise Zabini. They also found out that Hermione and Draco had had a crush on Remus.

In the early hours of the morning, Pansy and Hermione had fallen asleep. Their boyfriends decided it was time to head to bed. Ron carried Pansy to Draco's room. The blond let them use his room whenever they stayed over. Harry lifted Hermione into his arms and followed Draco into her room. He laid her on the bed. She woke up as Draco covered her with the blanket.

"Go back to sleep, love," Draco told her.

"No, I'm not tired anymore. I want to continue our discussion from earlier." Having said that, she straddled Harry's lap. "Tell me your fantasies, Harry. Let us make your dreams come true." She whispered as she nipped his ear.

"Mmmm… Mione, you already are." Harry's eyes were closed tightly, relishing the feel of her lips on his neck.

"Good." She looked up and motioned for Draco to sit behind Harry. She took her lips off of Harry's neck to share a passionate kiss with Draco.

Harry's eyes glazed over at the sight of his lovers kissing. They were so beautiful together, pale blonde and rich honey brown, smooth skin slightly flushed with arousal. It was incredibly erotic and never failed to make him rock hard.

Draco pressed his erection into Harry's back and eased one hand around his waist to caress his shaft. Draco's other hand was entangled in Hermione's hair as he deepened the kiss. Harry's arms were around Hermione's waist as she ground her hips into Harry's and pressed against Draco's hand. One of her hands was in black hair, the other in blond.

Harry moaned and they began to hurriedly undress each other. Once Hermione was naked, Harry gently placed her on the bed. He lowered his face to her neck, pressed his lips to her neck and licked.

Hermione moaned at the contact and pulled Harry to lie on top of her. Her hips bucked as Harry placed little biting kisses on her neck and jaw line. Harry arranged himself between her thighs.

Then Harry felt a tongue sweep across his neck. Draco was pressing himself against Harry's back and neither could hold back a moan at the feel of Draco's erection at Harry's entrance.

"Harry, please…" Hermione groaned beneath him. Opening eyes he had not realized were closed, Harry saw a fire burning in Hermione. Looking back at Draco, Harry saw the same expression in his eyes. Kissing Draco softly, he pushed back with his hips until Draco was completely inside him, relishing the slight burn.

Draco moaned loudly causing Hermione to whimper. Pulling Draco down with him Harry slid inside Hermione. With his two lovers wrapped around him, Harry found a rhythm that had them all spiraling towards ecstasy.

Pleading whispers and deep moans filled the room. Finally the mounting pressure broke and they fell over the edge into bliss one after the other.

The next morning, Draco woke to Harry's arm around his waist. Then warm lips pressed into his neck.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Harry's voice was husky from sleep. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always do when I am in your arms. How long have you been awake?" Draco turned over as he said this so he was facing the green-eyed man. He reached up and ran his fingers through the silky black hair.

"About an hour. I was just watching you and Mione sleep. You look so peaceful together."

"That's because we feel safe with you. Is Mione still asleep?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "She's behind you. She's exhausted from all of our late nights. Between this spell and NEWT studying, she doesn't get more than four hours sleep a night. Since it's still early, she can sleep for a couple more hours."

Harry gave Draco a quick kiss before getting out of the bed. "Would you like to take a shower with me?"


	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: This is an idea I had late one night. I'm not sure if anyone will like it, but if I get a good response I'll keep writing it. It has Harry/Draco/Hermione in a romantic relationship. Please read and review! Thanks so much to my beta mermaid3290!

**Title: Annai Triadum ****Chapter Six**

The next few weeks were spent in frantic activity as Hermione poured over the texts that Lucius provided, and Severus searched for the rare potions ingredients. Finally, Hermione requested a meeting with Harry, Draco, Ron, Pansy, Lucius, and Severus.

"I have found a lot of useful information in these old books about the _Annai Triadum_ ceremony," Hermione explained. "First, as the name tells us, everything is based on the power of the number three. It must be performed on the third day of the third week of the third month, at 3 o'clock in the morning. As it is now the middle of February, that will give us just enough time for what we must do.

"Draco, you will be brewing the potion. Professor Snape has gathered the pollen from the stamens of the _Trifolium pendens _flowers, the dust of the wings of the rare Venus butterfly, and three unicorn's tears, which will be blended together with enough dew gathered at daybreak from the shores of Loch Ness to provide the necessary amount for the three of us to take.

"Harry, the incantations must be repeated three times by those three people who are closest to us. Therefore, Professor Snape will speak for Harry, Lucius will speak for his son, and Ron will speak for me. I'm sorry, Pansy, but these are the closest to family that each of us has of the persons who know about what we are planning. But know that we thank you for helping us and consider you as a part of our extended family.

"Now, we must each get to work, because brewing the potion will take almost a month, and we cannot miss the crucial window of the ceremony."

After all the others had left, Hermione looked wistfully at Harry and Draco. "I can't wait until we are bonded together as closely as we can be. However," she said sadly to the men she loved, "because of the nature of the spell and the ritual that follows the ceremony, we cannot be together until after the ceremony."

Draco's eyebrow lifted while Harry's jaw dropped. "Uh, exactly what does that mean, Hermione... 'not be together'?"

"It means 'no sex'. No way. No how. Celibacy. T-O-T-A-L CELIBACY."

"What!" exclaimed Harry and Draco together. Then they suddenly realized that not only could they not have sex with Hermione, they could not make love to each other for a whole month.

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his lover. "How can I spend a whole month without you in my arms, feeling you inside me, hearing you scream my name?"

"There are other ways to satisfy you, Harry," Draco answered. "There mere taste of you on my lips..."

"Oh, no," Hermione interrupted. "The ritual forbids any kind of sex with anyone. For the next month, make friends with your right hand. But, I promise you, that after the ceremony, the consummation of the sexual ritual will be unforgettable."

That night, lying beneath his cold lonely covers, Harry thought of his absent lovers. Just remembering what he would have been doing sent all the blood from his brain to his groin. Thinking of Draco's hardness, and Hermione's body, caused him to become achingly erect. His hands wandered down his body, imagining they were his lovers' hands. Reaching his erection, his fingers grasped the shaft, sliding his thumbs over the precum leaking from the eager slit. Moving his hand up and down in an ever-increasing pace, he came, arching off the bed, as he cried the names of his lovers. Unbeknownst to him, the same activities were occupying Draco and Hermione.

_It is going to be a really long month!_


	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Annai Triadum **Chapter Seven**

The long-awaited day finally arrived, much to the relief of the ever-increasingly frustrated Harry, Draco and Hermione. It was the third day of the third week of March, and at half-past-two in the morning, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Pansy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were assembled in the gardens of Malfoy Manor, under the full moon, to witness the binding ceremony of the three students they held so dear to their hearts.

In three separate parts of the garden, Ron waited with Hermione, Snape stood with Harry, and Lucius accompanied Draco. The three friends and soon-to-be bondmates had spent the past few weeks preparing for the ritual. They were resplendent in the robes they had purchased at Madam Malkin's: the robes were identical, to symbolize the threefold nature of the bond. A soft white silk fabric, they were decorated with an entwined dragon and serpent in red and green, with a border of gold suns and silver moons. As proscribed by the ritual, their bodies under their robes were nude, the better to be open to the natural energies which would be generated through the ceremony.

Just before the hour of three, Pansy carefully lit candles at the three vertices forming a triangle, and Dumbledore moved to a spot at the center, next to a table holding a vial of aromatic oil, and a small goblet containing the bonding potion. Precisely at three o'clock, the six participants made their way from their three separate points to converge within the triangle.

The Headmaster spoke the words to begin the ritual. "We gather in this meeting place of love and joy and truth. Within this triangle we will raise a shield against all wickedness and evil, and raise the power that will join these three. We summon the ancient gods and spirits to witness these rites and guard our presence. Oh Eye of the Sun, Light of the Moon, Mystery of the Earth, I call on you to forge your powers into one unity tonight."

Dumbledore moved back and Severus Snape stepped forward with Harry. Facing outward from the triangle, he intoned the invocation which would be specific for his young charge. "We call on mighty god Apollo, guardian of the light from daybreak through noon to sunset, who draws the powerful radiance of Brother Sun, bless this man, let your strength flow into his being." Opening the vial of oil, Snape drew the rune representing the Sun on Harry's forehead, covering his infamous scar. A sudden rustle of wind moved through the garden, and disturbed Harry's robes. A distant flash of lightning caused the assembled witnesses to look around in surprise. Snape and Harry moved back to their point of the triangle.

Lucius Malfoy guided Draco to the center of the three-sided figure. Facing outward, he spoke. "We call on the keen goddess Artemis, twin of our beloved Apollo, who rules the night and controls the cool, collected stealth of Sister Moon, bless this man, let your calmness flow into his being." Opening the vial of oil, Lucius drew the rune representing the Moon on his son's mouth. A more insistent breeze blew at the robes, and a closer flash of lightning lit up the sky, as Lucius and Draco stepped back.

After taking his place with Hermione in the triangle's center, Ron faced outward, saying, "We call on the great goddess Demeter, who smoothes the waters and makes fertile the land, who brings forth the fruits and the harvest of Mother Earth, bless this woman, let your gift of joy flow into her being." Opening the vial of oil, Ron drew the rune representing the Earth over Hermione's heart. Ron and Hermione then moved back.

As the breeze grew to the intensity which could only be described as a wind, dense clouds moved over the sky, and the brightness of the lightning illuminated the entire garden, Dumbledore gestured Harry, Draco and Hermione to join him in the center of the marked area, and motioned for them to join hands as he intoned the binding words of the ritual, holding his hands over their heads. "Let there be within you beauty and strength, power and compassion, honor and humility, mirth and reverence. Oh spirits, as we anoint head, mouth and heart, purify them with wisdom. Bless be. Purify them with truth. Bless be. Purify them with love. Bless be. Make them a shield against wickedness and evil, and forge them the power to vanquish malignity and hindrance."

Picking up the goblet containing the bonding potion, the Headmaster handed it first to Harry, and as the young man drank, followed by Draco and Hermione partaking of the draught, as each one swallowed the potion, the old wizard pronounced the final words of the ceremony, "Brother Sun, Sister Moon, Mother Earth, favor these young people and make them one with your essence. Oh great God and Goddesses, let whatever is wrought here give them power, join their magic, unite their forces, and join them into a unified whole. So mote it be."

As Dumbledore moved out of the triangle, the three young wizards moved together so that they appeared as only one rather than three separate individuals, and a sudden curtain of mist surrounded them, making it impossible for anyone to see what was happening. Over the next few minutes, however, the storm seemed to grow more and more furious, until there was one blinding sheet of lightning that seemed to emanate from behind the curtain, and raced to the far perimeters of the sky. As the watchers covered their eyes against the blinding glare, the air seemed to be filled with a blood-curdling scream as of the final agonized throes of an evil fiend.


End file.
